Kamen Rider Decade: Gaim no Sekai
by sim83
Summary: First in a series that may or may not get continued about Decade's journeys after the end of his series. For Tsukasa this takes place after the events of Kamen Rider Taisen.
1. Sengoku Battle

The 4 people stepped out of the building, and found themselves atop a cliff. Looking out from the cliff top, they saw 3 forces of Kaijin, and a few humans with each, standing on 3 sides of an open area. Opposite the cliff the 4 stood on was a vast building, entangled with vines.

They noticed one of the armies, largely consisting of green kaijin, also contained a number of of idenitcal rider-like figures in black armour. That army had at it's head two humans, contrasting the red and blue armies one.

"Tsukasa-kun? What world is this?" The girl asked the man to her side. He looked away from the view to her.

"Who knows. I've seen that tower before though. More than once."

The elder of the two men at the front of the green army stepped forward slightly, and called out to the men leading the other armies.

"Lord Kouta, Lord Kaito. Let today be the end of this. We can work together for the good of all."

The man at the head of the red army spoke up first. "I'm not prepared to be ordered around by you or anyone."

The man leading the blues spoke after, placing a belt on as he did. "Sorry. But I can't agree with your ideals."

As the man leading the reds put on his own belt, the man raised his hand to receive a belt of his own the man next to him, who was placing another on himself.

"So be it. Let's end this now Mitsuzane."

His lieutenant nodded, and held something up.

Tsukasa was distracted, looking up to the top of the tower, he could see something beyond it somehow. There he saw two figures, one holding a shield, the other, knelt beside him, held a sword.

The man at his side brought his attention back to the proceedings below them.

Each of the 4 men held a lock shaped item in front of themselves, and opened it.

"Orange!" "Banana!" "Budou!" "Melon!"

In unison 4 giant zippers appeared in the sky and opened, and from each appeared a giant fruit.

"EH?" The girl exclaimed, surprised.

Each man placed the lock on their belt.

"Lock On!"

Each man placed their hand on a knife of the belt.

"Henshin!"

Each cut the fruit with their knife, opening it up. As they did, the fruit fell over each mans head and a suit appeared over each mans body. Then the fruit opened up to form armour on the men similar to the black soldiers.

"Orange Arms! Hanamichi, On Stage!"

"Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!"

"Budou Arms! Budou Ha ha ha!"

"Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!"

Tsukasa spoke as the 4 riders took out their weapons and their armies charged past them.

"So this is Gaim's World."

"Why are Riders fighting each other?" The 3rd man questioned.

"Tsukasa-kun, should we stop this?" Natsumi enquired.

"This is how this world is, Natsumelon," The man next to Tsukasa spoke up.

"Kaito's right. We should at least see how this goes first."

Natsumi was apprehensive, but looked down as the 3 armies mixed together and the 4 riders fought members of their opponent armies.

Tsukasa used the camera at his neck to take a picture of the battle as the 4 riders reached the center of the battle.

Gaim places his lockseed on his naginata, and unleashed a wave of energy which cut through the other sides forces. At the same time, Baron used the belt knife to use his spear and unleash a wave of bananas through his opponents. Ryugen slashed once and used his gun to destroy red army members, as Zangetsu placed his Lock Seed on his sword and cut through blue ones.

The 4 riders faced eachother, their armies a distance back. Zangetsu turned to his opponents.

"Let's see how you deal with this. Mitsuzane!"

Ryugen snapped his fingers, and two of the black riders came up. Ryugen handed each a Lock Seed. They opened them and placed them on their belts.

"Suika! Lock On!"

Natsumi expressed some surprise as two giant fruit appeared again. This time however, the giant watermelons dwarfed the riders.

"Suika Arms! Odama no Big Bomber!"

The Watermelons fell, and engulfed the two soldiers.

Natsumi's surprise was toned down as the two watermelon chaged into giant suits of armour, the black riders safely inside free to use the giant staffs against the opponents.

Gaim and Baron attempted to attack the opponents, but they simply changed back into the engulfing watermelon forms, resisting all form of attack. To counteract this, the opponents each took a lockseed and opened them.

"Pine!" "Mango!"

"Lock On!"

"Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!"

"Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!"

Gaim now wielded a flail and Baron a Mace. The attacks with the weapons had more of an impact. As and attempt to counter the two traded defense for maneuvaribility, transforming into hovering configurations.

Baron had little he could do against this form, but Gaim had and idea of his own. He attached the hilt of his sword to the handle of the flail, and, holding the heavy end, threw the sword, which became tied into the blades allowing the armour to fly. He used the knife on his belt once, and kicked the pineapple shaped weapon, causing it to become caught around the blades of the other vehicle, limiting the range.

Baron saw an opportunity and slashed the knife twice, throwing the energised hammer weapon into at one of the fliers. Gaim, saw this and used the knife on his belt once again, performing a kick towards the other opponent.

After the explosions caused by the two impacts the dust settled. Wreckage of the watermelons remained. The observers, as well as Zangetsu and Ryugen, were surprised to see Gaim appear, covering the of the black rider. Zangetsu approached Gaim, sword drawn.

"You bastard."

"Wait, Takatora. He needs medical attention."

Takatora saw his man was in fact still breathing, and put his sword away, picking the man up.

The three riders then looked over to where the other soldier had fallen. He looked in far worse condition, and as they saw, Baron ripped the mans driver off, handing it to his lieutenant who approached. Removing his own driver, he without warning picked up a fruit from a plant and forced it down the mans throat, before dropping a couple of lockseeds next to him.

"NO!"

Zangetsu roared out. It was too late, and the watching party were horrified to see the man turn into one of the monsters making up the armies. The creature then picked up the lock seeds Baron had dropped and consumed them, becoming a more powerful monster. Baron and his army walked away.

"Takatora, run!" Gaim shouted, running towards the monster.

"He's my responsibility!" Zangetsu responded.

"Niisan, please, take the army back. It needs you!" Ryugen shouted, running to join Gaim. Zangetsu clearly hesitated, but consented and lead his amry, back.

"Let's go, Kouta-san!"

"Yeah, Micchi!"

"Ichigo!" "Kiwi!"

"Lock on!"

"Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!"

"Kiwi Arms! Gekirin Seiya Ha!"

Gaim now used Kunai to attack the monster, as Ryugen used large circular blades for the same. Weakening the monster, they then both attacked with finishers, destroying the monster.

Gaim and Ryugen shook hands and departed to their own camps.


	2. Assessing the world

"So what is Tsukasa meant to be this time?"

The question came from Yuusuke, referring to his friends current clothing.

"If I had to guess, a negotiator?" Natsumi offered

"So I'm meant to bring peace to this conflict? Might be interesting."

Suddenly the door opened, and a trio entered.

"Huh? Wasn't this a fruits parlour?" The first man to enter, wearing glasses, asked.

The men who followed, one in a black jacket and the other in makeup, looked around equally confused.

Eijiro entered from the back. "No, this is a Photo Studio. But it happens I've just made a fruit salad. Please come in an eat."

The men, stil a little confused, sat down. The quartet listened to their conversation.

"We have no choice now," the man in glasses began. The other factions are too far ahead.

"Are you giving up Jonouchi?" his friend in the jacket asked, "if we can get the Golden Fruit none of the loss will matter."

Daiki's ears perked up at the sentence.

"There's no choice," The man in make up responded, "we have no choice but to become protectorates of Yggdrassil."

"I can't believe you're giving up as well Oren-san."

"It's not giving up Ryoji. It's looking at the facts."

Ryoji punched the table in frustration. The door opened again.

"Welcome!"

The two tabled groups froze, seeing who had entered. The newly arrived trio consisted of Kaito, and two lieutenants they'd seen in the battle, Zack and Peko. They walked over to the guests.

"Join me!"

"No!" Ryoji responded.

"Then you know what's going to happen."

The guests got up and walked outside after the Baron members. Tsukasa and the others came out after them.

Outside, they found Kaito had already become Baron and was waving his lance at the trio, who quickly pulled out their own belts and lockseeds.

"Donguri!" "Matsubokkuri!" "Durian!"

"Henshin!"

"Donguri Arms! Never Give Up!"

"Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigeki in the Shadows!"

"Durian Arms! Mr. Dangerous!"

The trio tansformed, the quartet noticing one of them, Ryoji, had transformed into a form like that of the soldiers they had seen. In response to the trio tansforming and fighting Kaito, the other 2 took out drivers. Zack's was the one Kaito had taken from a soldier earlier, but Peco's was a different driver at all.

"Kurumi!" "Matsubokkuri Energy!"

"Henshin!"

"Kurumi Arms! Mr. Knuckleman!"

"Matsubokkuri Energy Arms!"

Were it not for the different belt and weapon, Peco would look exactly like the soldiers. The two joined their leader in fighting the trio, Kurokage Shin targetting Gridon, Knuckle fighting Bravo, while Kurokage was gunning for Baron.

"We can't let this continue can we?"

"Agreed," Tsukasa said, placing his belt on, "Henshin!"

The Lemon armoured rider thrust his rapier towards the banana armoured rider who deftly dodged the strikes, and then with a single thrust the banana rider struck his opponents driver, shattering both the seed and the driver. The man wearing the driver stumbled back and smiled as the banana rider removed this own suit, revealing Kaito beneath it.

"Very impressive!" Ryoma smirked at Kaito, and held out a briefcase towards the victor, "I'm interested to see what you do with this."

"You sure about this? I'm working against your lord after all. And I'm sure you have something for HIM as well."

Ryoma laughed, "I don't care who wins this battle. All I care about is seeing what happens in the end. I hope you make good use of this. The seed is stronger than the others.

He walked away laughing, stopping only to throw away his driver and take a Genesis Driver from his jacket.

"Alfred!" Kaito called out, and his butler entered the tunnel and walked over to him. Kaito opened the case, holding a Genesis Driver and a red Lock Seed. "Use these when the time comes!"

Alfred bowed and took the case.

Author Note: I'm intending to work in all the Gaim Riders to the AU. Not sure if they'll all impact the story.


End file.
